Equestria at War Short-Shot: My Human Champion
by HyperGamer25101
Summary: (Almost Based on the Hearts of Iron IV Mod which I don't have the game. Also T because Blood and Violence, and there will be VG Refs) For years Daybreaker has been the tyranical alicorn, seeking genocide against all non-ponies. But now, with Canterlot at its last stand, it's time I bring justice my own way whether the Pro Hero System likes it or not. (Other Chars: Daybreaker)


**(It's not for the 2019 Equestria at War Contest. I just thought about doing this for fun and add my own things. While there are elements, there are no Characters from that Anime My Hero Academia. Just elements of Quirks and Superheroes and especially the Pro Hero System thingie that I read on the Wiki. Either way there's gonna be some fun twistings.)**

**Settings: Changelings, Seaponies/Hippogriffs, Yaks, Deers, Dragons, Grifons, and Exiled Ponies are at war against Daybreaker's biggest legion. Canterlot is the last standing place, and Daybreaker will be the final boss of the mission. Luna's Nightmare Form is no more, but is stronger without the Nightmare Form.**

**OC Backstory: Dirk Smaug once lived on Earth-16Q, a place where Quirks makes things happen. It's like Superpowers. The Pro Hero System is made to make sure it bans all vigilantism, and it's unfortunately enforced heavilly, and all Vigilantes were being punished. Dirk Smaug once an orphaned quirkless now has a quirk called 'Video Game Physics' upon turning age 9, but was seen useless especially by the Pro Heroes, and the Hero School rejected his entry, before third making it to bar him from entering again. After many vigilantism attempts as his Plan B to prove he has what it takes and that his Quirk is not useless, he was actually banished at age 19 to another world after being revealed that the Pro Hero System is also enforced. On arrival, he escaped the rampaging army of Ponies after a simple misunderstanding of one Pony's death, journey across the maps and earn friendships from creatures, before meeting the Lunar Republic and learning about how Equestria went to War. He decided to join the war against Daybreaker's tyranny, and put his Quirk into good use.**

**And now on to the short story... The alliance have reached Castle Canterlot after a long hard war... This is Dirk's tale of his final mission...**

"THIS WAY! THE INTRUDER'S THIS WAY!"

Dirk held his mecha-formed hand on the grip of the cubish sewage, platforms on both sides and hard-glassed ceiling windows from top to the surface of the Canterlot Castle. The Diagnolly bold-grid floor hides what's inside the sewage, perfect for Dirk to sneak in. After the guards left Dirk let go and slid down, before hitting the pipey platform with his dash boots.

Immediately he sprints, before opening the game-like inventory screen, all thanks to the Quirk most will soon underestimate. He turns to the direction thanks to the transparency of the inventory screen. Only twenty-five percent but enough to see where he's going. He swipes to go to the Armor Screen, touching one of the icons to swap armor and instantly his blue robot-fighting armor shifts into the armor that most hippogriffs wear when being guards. The blue magical aura shines from the armor, enchanted to stand better chances in wars.

"I sense it." Dirk muttered, "Mini-Boss is nearby." He has reached the flat platform, with under being the hole which should drain the water. _This armor is always perfect. It will boost my magical techniques, magical abilities, and magical weapon usage. Armor is not much but plenty since I mastered parrying weapon attacks._ Lanterns keeping the fireflies to light the area. There he sees a creature, same as Dirk, and he recognized that costume and stopped his walking. "Taser Bolt." Only a Pro Hero he recognized wears a suit that represents a lightning bolt, but the boltage is all light-pale blue. He's not on Daybreaker's side, but he has turned into Dirk's greater thorned obstacle, ever since he banished him from Earth-16Q. "How did you-"

"I should've known it is you." Taser Bolt the Pro Hero aimed his pointing finger at Dirk, cutting off his question. "Banishment is suppose to teach you a lesson. It is called punishment, but now you've gone too far with more of that Vigilantism, siding with evil creatures, and now killing hundreds of Royal Guards!" He opens his hands and conjure a lightning ball. "Dirk Smaug! By the power of the Pro Hero Administration, I hereby punish you fatally with immediate death by electrocution!"

Immediately Dirk conjures his pearl alumite Bladed Trident out of the inventory window, just as Taser Bolt fires a beam of lighting. Dirk's swing bats the bolt into the ceiling. Taser Bolt then conjures a sword-shaped lightning blade, and launches himself for a leaping attack. Dirk aimed his polearm well however and thrust, parrying its lightning blows with the Thrusting trident. Dirk kept TB's distance with his Flurry of thrusts against the target's flurry of lightning blade swings.

_No way!_ Taser Bolt grew frustrated, trying to break his weapon, _My lightning blade is suppose to break his weapon!_ Taser flies back before forward, preparing for a fatal top-to-down-swing blow. Dirk also parried this one, this time with Dirk's own swing, coated by arcanic magic aura. Two sparks from each source blazes as it collides.

"Why? Why did you do it?!" Taser Bolt demanded, "Those guards are innocent!"

"Innocent?!" Dirk repeated the word and glared back, "You don't understand what I'm trying to do! If I don't slay Daybreaker, her tyranny against all non-ponies will continue!" Dirk fiercely swings his bladed trident and knock Taser back. "If you think I should stay away from Wars, Think again!"

"They are trying to bring Justice! And you are ruining Justice!" Taser refuted before firing barrage of lightnings. Dirk however position his trident behind and conjure a wizardly wand. Arcane beam fires and opens a barrier, stopping the lightning bolts.

"Justice you say? These Pony Guards are trying to kill younglings." Dirk objected, "So I cannot consider that justice, especially if what they're killing are non-humans, and even if you consider them Evil."

After Taser stopped firing his barrage of bolts, Dirk swapped from his Wand to a Hi-Tech pistol, and putting away his Special Trident. The pistol wielded in his right hand points at Taser, mini missiles of fire launched from each pulled trigger. The explosion propells Taser backwards, repeatedly before he retaliates with a beam of lightning. Dirk however saw this and jumped, before using the switch on his pistol, then bigger balls of fire launched flying like meteors from the trigger-pull. Taser Bolt fires another lightning beam, but it was not strong enough. The Fireball just ran through, shattering the lightning beam like flying strings.

The Fireball then hits Taser Bolt, and one explosion later he is on the ground with his left arm now in burnt bruises.

"Now Taser Bolt." Dirk said, "Admit it now that my Quirk isn't useless after all. You've already witness what my Quirk can do, like many times."

"I..." Taser Bolt inhaled for air, "I will rather... die... than admit it... to a monster!" he tried to struggle up, but yelped from the burnt bruises on his left arm. "You might as well Kill me. I refuse to have anything to do with Vigilantes like you."

"I would, but I'm not going to." said Dirk as he turned away, not turning his head to show his eyes. "Because you are not the Critical Objective. Daybreaker is." Dirk then walked up to the ladder leading to the Canterlot Plaza, before climbing up.

"First things First." Dirk looked around, then opening his magic-powered phone. He tapped the icon with dragonic wings, which is now conjured and sprouted from his back, coated in hot plasmic fire. He flies up and find his comrades, all non-ponies in line and waiting, while fighting the defending army. He looks around to find the source, and there it is! Group of Unicorns keeping the city barrier stabled. He pulls out the Rocket Propelled Grenade Gun from the inventoy window, and flies to the source, before firing few rockets.

"IT'S THE HUMAN! EVERYP-" Too late to alert. RPG Rockets flied out to the area, and the blast sends the Unicorns flying like spreading catapult. The Barrier fades away.

"It's done, ma'am." Dirk responded with his Phone up, "The Barrier's down."

"Well done, Commando." responded from a royal female voice, "We're now beginning the siege. Get to Daybreaker while we deal with the defending forces."

"Roger, beginning search and slay."

"I am right here, you filthy human!" Dirk turns around to find a Flying winged Alicorn, her mane and tail permanently on fire, glaring madly at him. "You have destroyed all the means of bringing harmony. At least we can fulfill our satisfaction by ending every evil life."

"You are the evil one around here. And I think you mean superweapons that I cannot consider harmonic." Dirk said, "In the name of all you killed in cold-blood, I will defeat you."

"So you failed to learn your lesson since our first encounter." Daybreaker said, "I can see now that Taser Bolt is right."

"I'm prepared this time." Dirk smirked, as he opened the inventory screen, pulling out a demonic dark-blue steel wand. He aims and fires a super-quick laser. It hits but not harm, but instead drains most of the magic.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" with draining of most Alicorn Magic, Daybreaker slowly falls down to the ground. Dirk lands afterwards, only to see Royal Guards zipping to a wall formation, trying to guard. But he can see the panicking look from the Guards. "What are you waiting for?! Kill Him!"

"No way! He has Superpowers!"

"We don't stand a chance!"

Daybreaker growled at the Disboeience, "Do I have to hypnotize all of you?!" and she does so with a magic blast from her horn. The Pony Guards galloped at Dirk, and Dirk with his Pearl Alumite Bladed Trident equipped with the Taser Rune powers that Dirk research to adapt what Taser Bolt does, started thrusting and swinging at great speed, and the Pony Guards were sent flying into collision with a wall of the building, now down but with no blood leaking, but taser shocks.

"I can see now Daybreaker," Dirk swapped from his trident to a hi-tech handler, as Daybreaker levitates a broad yet evilish dark-blood blade. "That you did a terrible job training your army." With a pull of the trigger button, Dirk's tool emits a long triangular arrow-shaped plasma blade. After a staredown for one minute, Daybreaker goes first, rushing forward and delivering berserking flurry of swings, levitated. But it's speed is matched with Dirk's since the Energy Blade is weightless, enough to parry and counter swing. Each breaks parts of Daybreaker's war armor, before fully armorless. Her demonic blade lights up into a fire, and then Dirk flies forward with his Plasmic-aura-coated Dragon Wings. "HISUISHOU!" sheets of ice surrounds Dirk as he flies forward, it tackles Daybreaker and caught into a flying torpedo before Dirk prepares another Technique. "HYOURYUUSHOU!" Dirk launches upwards as he spins, leaving trails of Ice elemental slash, and that froze Daybreaker into ice, before dropping down. He stops in mid air with flaps of his sprouted wings before aiming his Energy Saber downwards. "RAKURETSUZAN!"

Daybreaker's fire explodes out of the Freezing Prison but too late to escape. The Un-Elemented Plasma Sword phases through her chest, leaving burnt wounds like impaling with a sith's light saber. Dirk may have hit a heart of the pony. He can see Daybreaker reverting to her normal alicorn form with bright rainbow flowing mane, Princess Celestia. She lets out her final words as Dirk looks at the fiery nightmare wisps similar to the tantabus that Luna possesses, "So... This is how it feels like... to be struck down by an evil human... Forgive me Mother Galaxia... I am unable to fulfill your wish..." and after she finishes her sentences, the fiery wisps dissolves into burning smokes.

"Your arrogance is the reason," Dirk pulls his energy sword out of the new burnt wound. "why Galaxia abandoned you. At least she trusts Luna much more."

**At the tower of Canterlot,** Princess Luna was watching. She witness someone to put down her ex-sister, and she is happy to see that done. And now she prepares her Royal Canterlot voice. _My sister is finally freed from the Fire Tantabus curse. But..._ she actually stared at her, hearing words that threatens. _Is she still under the influence? No matter..._

"ATTENTION ALL SOLDIERS OF THE BURNING SOLAR EMPIRE. YOUR LEADER IS SLAIN. YOU HAVE NO CHOICE TO SURRENDER. THE CREATURES AND THE LUNAR REPUBLIC HAVE WON. AND TO THE PONIES, YOU ARE ALL FREED FROM THE IRON HOOF."

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

The final siege came to the Castle unfortunately was forced to crumble down when the time bomb hits, forcing every creature and every pony to evacuate. Luckily Luna used the portal spell to get everypony to the Ponyville fields. All the Guards were later prisoned by the Lunar Republic. Taser Bolt were however rescued and brought back to the world of Superheroes by 'Man Brick' a hero whose quirk makes him strong as a brick, while being above in smarts and speed.

After the war, Dirk finally retired from the endless battle so he can focus on one thing: Unofficial Hero works, though it would be seen as vigilantism. He dawned the new superhero name known as 'Player One' and assigning himself to travelling across cities, before invited to Smolder's new Super Hero team, assigned to the Independant Crescent Metro City. The 'Power Creatures' are born after the Quirks within awakened, and spreads like secret wildfire as new Creatures gain new perks, to other places to ensure villainy will never prevail, and this time better since they Converted Dirk from vigilante status to 'Super Hero' status. The Changeling Hive all soon joined after their new Quirks besides shapeshifting awakens. It is only sooner that the new Princess Smolder becomes Headmare of the 'Power Creatures' team. As for the others?

Princess Luna returns to the Castle Ruins to have it rebuilt, now taking over as the new Ruler of the new Lunar Equestria. Griffons, Reindeers, Zebras, and Bat Ponies joined the part of the Lunar Republic since their home countries were burned down by Daybreaker. Twilight Sparkle now an Alicorn with bat wings due to Luna converting her, turned teacher after the war for her new School of Wizardly Magic. Dirk was notified that an old friend Izuku who's quirkless has magical potention and is being enrolled, and he is making better progress, making new friends. Twilight has also enrolled other teachers like Sunset and Starlight.

Luna's sister is revived but turned to Stone upon judgment and verdict after some questioning. She will soon convince Celestia of her wrongdoings against the only human and to let go of the grudges. As for the creatures in Lunar Equestria who has superpowers, Luna forms the 'Giga Lunar Elites', exclusive superhero team for this land, and to teach younglings how to control and use the powers for the good.

The Yaks usually returning ot their homelands after the war, but their rivalry with the Buffalos has never end. The Lunar Republicans are working to end their senseless Buffalo-Yak Rivalry, with aid of the Rogue Yaks and Rogue Buffalos.

Princess Ember became the new Dragon Lord in place of her dead father Torch. She hasn't forgotten that she owe Dirk some intensive training to toughen up his skill in Disarmed combat. Spike, who said their tearful goodbye to Twilight after the war, stayed at the Dragon Lands. He promises to revisit one day.

Princess Cadance was freed from Sombra's magic, but had different decisions. Cadance knows that Sombra is right about Super Heroes, and makes future plans to eradicate them, with Captain leading each squad. Thus they developed super hi-tech arsenals that will help kill Superheroes. The 'Power Creatures' and the 'Giga Lunar Elites' were notified and prepares themselves for the future battles against the Crystal Anti-Mutant Brigade, abbreviated as CAMB. She may also use it to get revenge on Luna for corrupting her friend Twilight Sparkle. Twilight's four former friends scattered before meeting up in the Crystal Empire, joining the CAMB in getting revenge on Dirk, especially from Applejack and Rainbow Dash since the Crusaders cut ties and joined the Lunar Republic.

The Naval/Air forces of Seaquestria and Mount Aris still stands strong. Queen Novo promises to be more selfless and not hostile to all strangers.

As for Dirk Smaug's former home planet Earth-16Q, the Legion of Pro Heroes were not happy that Equestrians have harmed one of theirs 'Taser Bolt'. They are soon preparing for war, and may end up fighting the CAMB as well. They've just developed a portal technology thanks to Taser Bolt's prototype that will help transport others to another realm. That means Dirk Smaug's Equus-64 too.

And that means one thing. Dirk's Unofficial Superhero Career is neverending, no matter how many final bosses Dirk defeats.

**Dirk awakens** from a buzzing sound of the alarm, not from the alarm clock but from his Pocket Comm-watch. The buzzing sound isn't for alarm, but for caling. Dirk picks it up and pushes the respond button.

"No rest for the weary, Dirk." It was Smolder the leader AKA 'Dragon Inferno', speaking, "I need you at Block Char-Nine. There's trouble there! Filli-Seconds will join you there!" Dirk's eyes widened and rushes to get his superhero suit on.

"Is it the CAMB?" Dirk asked,

"The good news is no." said Ocellus AKA Invisible-ling, "But the bad news is, wooorse." the last sentence is quieter and fearedful.

"I'll go check it out." Dirk already got his White-Green costume on. But the green-white soon turns blue-cyan as he equips his arm and leg gear, similar to the Protagonist of the same name, Mega Man.

He leaves his quarters and the base before making his way to the exact location. There he sees three Pro Heroes doing something that a villain would do: harming innocent creatures.

"Looks like the Pro Heroes are serious about it." Dirk raised his buster gun and runs in, joining the Hippogriff in Speedy-Costumed Heroine fighting the Invading Superhero with Grenade gauntlets, "Got your back, Silver!" _This time, I'll be this planet's hero. No actually, me and my new friends. And no Snobbish Pro Heroes will tell me otherwise._


End file.
